Introduction to the Space War
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: When Ridley snaps and has an idea to finally kill Samus he relys on his'Secrect Weapon'to help him end his grudge.
1. Introduction to The Space War

Introduction to the Space War

As the space pirate's ship sailed to thruough space. The leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley, sits in his chair... looking out to the stars he growled with all the failures with Samus, but thistime he won't lose. He will have her head this time. A spacepirate came to him and said,"Sir... do youwant to get the,'Secrect Weapon' out to the world?" The Space Pirate asked. Ridley nodded oce as he walked through the freezing chambers he had on his ship. One of them was a man in a red and black suit, with Katanas on his back. The Space Pirate looked at the frozen in time man,"Is this it? He doesn't _seem_ Like a weapon." Ridley ignored him as he opened his door as the man unfroze, and he stepped out of the freeze chamber and held his head,"Damn... what happened? Where am I? E3? Or am I in anther Fanfiction..?" He groaned. The Space pirate looked at Ridley, this couldn't be the Secrect Weapon. Ridley walked up to him,"Welcome to my ship... Mr. Wilson..." He said and Deadpool looked at him and andput his hand on the hilt of his katana,"Whoa! Jurassaic Park much,Bro?" He said looking at Ridley. Ridley glared at him, not amused,"I wish to hire you... for a kill.. When you do kill her i'll pay you beyond your wildest dreams." He mumbled. The man's eyes shot opned at 'Money' He nooded eagely and said."Money, eh? Deadpool's at your service Fly dude." He said. Ridley looked away and thought, Hecould kill her this time...but will he do it or give him a migrain?

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the intro of my story. If you think there could be anything you want to change tell me! The rest will be comeing soon!**


	2. The Wade, The Ridley, And The Samus

Space War:The Wade, The Ridley,And TheSamus

As Deadpool followed Ridley through the halls of his ship, as Ridley recalled a memory,"Do you know how I found you? We went to cause chaos at Earth and I saw you passed out...A Chimichunga in one hand, gun in the other. You were at a Taco Bell shot some people in there and screamed,'MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN X MEN ORIGINS WOLVERINE WILL YOU? I'LL KILL YOU!' " Deadpool chuckled once,"Hell of a movie party watching Jackass and trolling people on YouTube." Ridley turns to him, his wings tucked in and he mumbled,"I will help you but to but up a fight against Samus you will need a armor of her type. And this is yours... Put it on now." He handed him an armor looking like Samus's but Red and Black. Deadpool got into it and saw his blaster which can change to Mass cannon, and a blaster which shoots faster than Samus's blaster. "Kinda snug.." Deadpool mumbled as he rolled around his new Katanas that is a blade filled with a liquid overload gel glows. Ridley groaned,"No time for that.. this is theplanwe will send you out into space, don't worry we will have a oxygen supply ready when we send you to her ship. If she brings you in you will befriend her... join her in missions and my Pirates will ambush you and capture you as they take you to a secrect location and you will report what happened to me. They will send you back to her right after. Then at the right time we'll attack! Got it?" He ordered as Deadpool saluted,"Sir, yes sir,even though you may die just to come back in other games or fanfictions... SPOILERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Space War:When Bounty Hunter Meets Annoyance

"But Rids, this seems imposs-" Deadpool says as Rdiley picked him up as he opened on his air lock,"She is near, don't make me regreat.." He grumbled as Deadpool struggled as he threw him out he heardhim say,"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCC-" As Deadpool cuts off as he floated and say Samus's ship.

Meanwhile... On Samus's Ship...

As samus sat down, controlling her ship she recives a distress signal in space,"What the..?" She said as she got her suit ready and brought him in. Deadpool lands in the ship, looking up at Samus in her suit, and her blaster in his face,"Who the hell are you?" She said as she scanned him and Deadpool explained.

NAME:WADE WILSON

AGE:XX

HOMETOWN:XX

OCCUPATION:XX

NOTES:CANNOT BE QUIET. REST OF INFO NOT FOUND

Samus looks in confusion, half of his data is gone,"Why is there not much info on him... maybe someone may know him if I show him around."She thought as Deadpool looked at her,"And...that's it.." He saidand Samus shook her head, she didn't listen,"Yeah, yeah, well.. I need to show you something." She said. Deapool stood up and laughed,"Bow chicka bow wow,andcan I have your autograph?"Samus groaned and flew away.


End file.
